Spellbound
by Candid Dame
Summary: Cut off from the past and now under the custody of the Hogwart's headmaster, Kagome's life has crumbled around her. Now there is another evil after her and her power. Battling with her demonic blood and instincts, she can't help but feel drawn to the Boy Who Lived, Harry. Together, they may save each other or destroy one another.
1. Beasts

Alright this was originally written forever ago for FairyTails13's challenge. Kagome was originally written as a man. But I decided to go in a different direction, so some tweaks were made and this is what happened. Woo! If there are any die-hard Harry Potter fans out there and they see a mistake then go ahead and tell me. If it's not totally essential to _my _version of the story then I will go back and see what i can do about it but if i changed something in order for the story to work better then i will probably just leave it alone but i'm sure i will get a heck of a lot of things wrong since for 1 there are a million characters in the Harry Potter books and 2 i have no intention of going back to the books every time in order to get _everything _straight. cause then nothing would ever get written. J.K. Rowling wrote a friggin amazing series! So i will try to keep everything characterwise somewhat correct. I welcome any feedback, input, suggestions, etc you guys have and would love to get a review. Also, don't expect future chapters to be this long. IDK how this ended up so long but there ya go. I'll try though. Alright hope everyone enjoys the story! :)

* * *

Beasts

* * *

The room was dark accompanied by a deafening silence. The moon that shown through the barred window didn't even make a dent in the vast darkness that hung over the far wall where a young woman lay chained.

Dark raven hair curled along the grimy, sludge covered floor. The girl hung motionless except far the slow rise and fall of her bloody chest. Slowly, her face turned to the cell door where a faint light seemed to be, quiet shuffling following close behind.

"It's time for your trial, beast." The wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall, dark skinned man with large hands. With a muttered whisper of _alohomora_ the girl fell away from the wall and landed in a disheveled heap. Snatching the chains, the giant hauled the dark haired girl from the ground, over his shoulder, and headed out the door and back down the hallway.

"You know, I've been looking forward to this. A lot of people have." He said with a chuckle. "You remember that witch you nearly cut in half?" The giant asked, casting a disgusted look at the girl he was carrying. "I sure hope so, cause that was my cousin."

At the last remark, dark blue, nearly black eyes raised to stare lifelessly at the great lumbering man who carried her. He turned to her and their eyes collided. She could feel the dark malice dripping from him. His eyes bore into her for a long moment, the intensity of his emotions swirling in an angry red mass that was only visible to her. He dug his thick fingers into her pale legs before turning his gaze forward once again, opening a pair of double doors with his unoccupied hand.

"This is your stop, beast." He said as a farewell before tossing the battered girl into a cage which was set at the center of the enormous room they had entered. The barred doors shut immediately behind her, leaving no chance for escape. Slowly, dark eyes raised to inspect the new surroundings. There were rows upon rows of stands and hundreds of people stood shuffling and crowding around to find a seat. Directly in front of the cage was an isolated section with six rows stacked like a pyramid, each seat occupied by a stern faced wizard.

A man with bright ruby red wizards' robes strode to the center of the room, past the cage, to stand at the base. With a loud booming voice, silence fell over the crowd; every ounce of attention focused on the man.

"We are gathered here to decide what punishment should be bestowed upon the demon, Higurashi, Kagome."

An excited roar passed through the crowd and heated shouts filled the air.

"Burn the demon"

"Kill that monster"

"It killed my son"

From her position, huddled pathetically from within the barred cage, she bore it all. Kagome ground her face into the unforgiving concrete floor, praying for a reprieve she knew she wouldn't receive nor did she deserve. They were right. She'd murdered those people; been blinded by the blood rage that had consumed her weak mind. She feebly raised her head and met the eyes of one of the councilmen.

"Enough." A quiet passed once again. Everyone turned to look at the old man who was seated above all others in the council.. His dark, raven black hair, speckled with gray, shined in the intense light.

"We shall maintain order." With that statement, everyone fell silent but not for long. Kagome couldn't stop herself. She could feel the words building in her chest, heat burning behind her eyes as they passed her split and bleeding lips barely louder than a frail breeze. Cold brown eyes zoomed in on the cage that sat at the center of the room; the source of the interruption.

"What did you say, demon?" The old man spat out venomously. Dark blue eyes shinned briefly, raising to meet the steely pair that glared down at her. Slowly, she gathered what little strength she had left, her voice trickling out to fill the emptiness.

"Just Kagome. My name is no longer Higurashi." She squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing the tears that wanted to burn down her face. She had disgraced her family. Just thinking of her mother's heartbroken face tore at her heart. They deserved someone better than her. She didn't deserve to be a Higurashi; to claim any ties to such beautiful, caring people. Releasing a heavy breath, she forced her eyes to the old man once again. The room seemed to be turned to stone, heavy with anticipation. Everyone eagerly waiting for the old councilman's reaction. She was surprised when his eyes softened just the tiniest bit in understanding.

"Very well. Let us continue."

The wizard at the center of the room nervously cleared his throat and looked around at the stunned crowd before speaking.

"Alright, the demon, Kagome, has been charged with the murder of seven muggles and one wizard." Without pause, the members of the council made their opinions known.

"We should send the beast to Azkaban. Let it face the Dementors' Kiss." A fat wizard who sat in the first row of the council suggested.

"No, that wont do. Who's to say that this demon even has a soul?" A second wizard said, turning to the plump man who had spoken before him. "Demons were thought to have been extinct since the Meji era. What do we really know about them?"

A murmur of agreement passed between the council members. Suddenly, a voice, aged but firm, rose up from the stands.

"If I may make a suggestion, Ikuto?" An old man inquired, standing so that the council would be able to identify him from within the crowd.

"Ah, Dumbledore. I thought you would not be attending." The graying councilman greeted warmly. "What is it you wish to propose?"

"At Hogwarts, my groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid knows a great many things about beasts of all kinds. I am sure that he would know a thing or two of demons. I could take the girl back with me to England and find a suitable punishment." Dumbledore suggested, eyes twinkling the whole time.

"The old fool doesn't even know what he is asking! This isn't some student who has stayed out after curfew. This beast killed seven muggles and, not only that but, a wizard too! Now, you want to bring it to a school with untrained witches and wizards? How do you intend to keep this demon under control?" The plump wizard spouted throwing an incredulous look to the headmaster.

"Silence, Takashii." Ikuto spoke calmly. Takashii bristled, his face burning red, but remained silent. Dumbledore gave a slight appreciative nod toward Ikuto and glanced down at the girl who had yet to move from the position she had taken earlier. Her head hung low, dark tendrils of hair blocking any view of her face while a tiny pool of blood gathered at her legs where small lacerations were visible. Finally making up his mind, Dumbledore spoke.

"I have been working on a spell that should do the trick. I was originally designing it to contain a dragon's power but it shouldn't be too hard to modify it for demonic power."

A long contemplative silence ensued until Ikuto finally spoke.

"Those of the Wizard's Counsel who would object to this proposition state your plea or remain silent." Ikuto's dark brown eyes scanned the other five members who were seated below him. Some looked dissatisfied while others indifferent but all remained silent. "So be it." Ikuto turned his attention toward Dumbledore who remained standing, gaze fixed down at the cage below and the silent girl within it's confines. "The demon, Kagome, will be released into your custody, Dumbledore. I hope you know what you are doing. This trial is concluded."

Dumbledore remained still while the crowd around him began flocking toward the exits, the vast majority murmuring their displeasure and anxious to leave. When most everyone had left, the same tall, dark skinned man who had carried Kagome in, swept into the room from an entrance on the ground floor and stalked toward the cage.

He threw the barred door aside and reached into the cage, grabbing the young girl by the shoulder and digging his fingers in deep. The girl gave a barely discernible wince but otherwise made no sign of pain as the man dragged her from the room. Dumbledore frowned upon seeing this. The giant was obviously angry at the results of the trial. He had most likely been hoping for something more along the lines of the Dementors' Kiss as punishment like Takashii had first suggested. Turning his attention away from the scene, Dumbledore focused on Ikuto who had come to stand beside him, silvery gray robes swishing with his movement.

"You're starting to develop quite the reputation, Dumbledore." Ikuto stated casually while taking a seat and inspecting the empty room. "Aside from this, I hear you are attempting to bring back the Triwizard Tournament. You're playing a risky game."

Dumbledore gave a warm chuckle and took a seat beside the other man.

"Ah, but you do not see the possibilities beyond. The Tournament could serve as an excellent opportunity to reach out and form bonds with the other schools."

Ikuto gave a small chuckle of his own but it quickly passed and was replaced by a serious expression.

"However, concerning the matter at hand; I _do _hope you are fully aware of what you are doing. The wizard that that demon killed was Haruka, Mizuki." Ikuto gave a small pause at the questioning look he received from Dumbledore. With a weary sigh he continued. "Mizuki was considered to be one of our most skilled Aurors; The best in his class."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, laced his fingers together and allowed himself a moment to think of his next words.

"There is more to this girl than the past weeks' events has revealed. I don't believe that she is a monster as the namesake, demon, may imply. Did you see her face?" He said, gesturing towards the empty cage below with a pale bony hand. "She was nearly lifeless with remorse."

Ikuto gave a soft hum of agreement.

"I suppose so but do not let your guard down around her. Despite how she may look, she is unbelievably powerful."

"No worries, old friend," Dumbledore said, standing and patting down his robes, "I'm always careful but I best be off to collect my new charge."

At this, Ikuto stood as well, and with a quick wave goodbye, disappeared down a nearby corridor.

Descending the stairs, Dumbledore quickly made his way to the abysmal entrance the giant had passed through moments before. With a soft mutter of _lumos_ the light that erupted at the tip of his wand illuminated the passageway. The long corridor extended at a slope into the darkness. Ice-cold water dripped from gaps in the rocks above, collecting to make small puddles at his feet. The water gave the corridor a stuffy feel and the slight tangy smell of blood hung heavily in the air.

Dumbledore continued down the passage at a brisk pace, the slight swishing of his robes echoing off the walls and back to him. Curiously Dumbledore raised his wand higher as a second echo made it's way to his ears. Gradually, the same man that had come and retrieved Kagome made his way into the shimmering light of his wand.

The man sent him a scathing glare as he passed, dark black eyes narrowing and fat face scrunching, but he didn't dare to stop. Dumbledore paused for a moment and watched the younger man retreat toward the exit, his dark green cloak fluttering back and forth as he lumbered into the darkness. Releasing a sigh, Dumbledore turned and continued down the passage where he could vaguely make out the beginnings of the many cells. Traditional Japanese wards clung to the brittle cell bars. Leaning closer to inspect one of the many pieces of paper, Dumbledore could barely see the faint glow the ward gave off. Subconsciously, he patted down his beard as a thin tendril of power reached out toward him. With a quiet hum of interest he straightened his back and continued down the passageway, the glowing wards gradually becoming brighter the further he went.

Finally coming to the end of the long passage, Dumbledore game to the final cell. Peering through the bars he could make out the crumpled figure in the darkness. The girl lay slumped on the floor, arms drawn back behind her by shackles attached to the wall. Cautiously he reached out thin aged fingers toward the wards that lined the cell bars, which separated the cell room from the hall. Somehow he felt reluctant to touch the foreign magic although he knew it would have no effect on _him_. Slowly, a pulse emanated from beneath his resting hand before a shimmering green light enveloped the wards and disappeared; the bars disappearing along with them.

Stepping over the threshold, Dumbledore cautiously made his way to the girl at the wall who had yet to move from her awkward position on the floor. Gently grasping the girl's chin, he lifted her face to get a clearer view. Bringing his wand up, the light washed over a cut and bruised face. Blood sunk from a wound hidden beneath thick mud-drenched hair and washed into pale blue-gray eyes.

He sunk a gentle hand into her thick bangs and pressed his palm against her forehead in a comforting gesture and watched with satisfaction as exhausted silvery eyes fell closed.

"It's time we go, little one."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've got the next one underway and if you're interested I'm working on a Miroku/Kagome story too. There aren't nearly enough! I love Miroku! So let me know what you think, where you think this is going, where you'd like it to go, whatever. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Until next time people!


	2. We're All Mad

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners which, unfortunately, is not me

* * *

We're All Mad

* * *

The aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, hazelnut, as well as well as other, less pleasing scents, a good majority of which she did not recognize, permeated the air around her. Despite none of these things being in her direct line of sight from her position gazing outside the hotel window, she could smell all of it with startling clarity.

Dumbledore had transported them there using what she had initially thought was a discarded, fraying, metal cable. He called it a portkey. The strange sensation of being hooked around the middle and being pulled through space was something she doubted she would be able to get used to. She was relieved when they were quickly spit out in the lobby of the inn.

Dumbledore had then paid for a room and allowed her time to remedy her appearance. She'd spent nearly forty five minutes scrubbing the dried mud and blood from her hair and skin. When she finally emerged, garbed in a robe she found in the bathroom, Dumbledore was missing and she found her fighting gi pristine and folded neatly on the bed as though it hadn't barely survived a catastrophic battle. She had quickly changed and curled into the chair beside the window, where she continued to wait.

She pressed the sleeve of her shirt to her nose and took a deep breath. The scents lingering inside the fine threads washed over her, pushing away the cacophony of sounds and smells that surrounded her. In the fine silk threads of the white fabric, the first scent to invade her senses was a spicy cinnamon that she knew belonged to Dumbledore. The individual scent of each person seemed to pass onto their magic whenever they used it but it was the faint aromas that were woven beneath that served as a balm for her taut nerves.

The warm scent of lemongrass and green tea that belonged to Sesshomaru greeted her first, soaking into her skin and wrapping her in a blanket of comfort. Sesshomaru had become her teacher and confidante in the last months leading up to the battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru had been the one to give her the gi as a gift toward the end of her training. He'd pushed her to her limits in drills of hand-to-hand combat, reiki manipulation, and mental endurance. There had been moments where she had wished she'd never met him and other moments where she found herself incredibly grateful to have him in her life. He'd been there whenever she'd been in pain and, in the rare moments when he had enveloped her in his arms, she'd felt safe; something that was a rare and precious find in a world full of hatred, pain, and suffering. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him, wondering what had happened to him.

Pushing past those thoughts, she sucked in another breath and smiled as faint wisps of Shippo's, Sango's, and Miroku's scent met her nose. Slow, deep breaths. In and out. A calming mantra that was quickly shattered when another aroma buried deep registered in her mind.

The smell of fresh pine, that used to be so soothing to her was now contaminated with the burning, metallic scent of copper. Panic seized her and she recoiled with a whimper. Her heart pounded harshly against the walls of her ribs, the sound beating on her sensitive eardrums, drowning out the bustling crowd outside the window. She pressed the palms of her hands to her ears and sucked in a heavy breath, attempting to calm her nerves. Air hissed in and out past clenched teeth.

So concentrated on her actions, she didn't notice Dumbledore had entered the room until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, thin fingers digging into her skin slightly.

Kagome turned dazed eyes up to the old man, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings again. Sparkling blue eyes gazed down on her softly and she turned away in shame. A slow moment of silence passed before he took hold of her elbow and prompted her to get up. She complied and obediently followed him where he lead them through the door, down the stairs, and out of the inn.

"I have a few errands I'll need to run before we board the train," She nodded absentmindedly, focused on the bustling crowd around them. Nearly every person, old and young, wore the same billowing robes that Dumbledore did in a variety of colors.

The differences weren't as glaringly obvious as when she'd first arrived in the feudal era, but she clearly didn't belong. She noticed the curious glances directed toward her. Some murmured quietly amongst themselves, her enhanced hearing easily picking up on the sound, although she could understand only the most basic words. English hadn't been her favorite subject in school.

Kagome hugged the sleeves of her haori to her chest, absorbing whatever comfort they could offer and hurried after the tall old man. Marveling at him as he easily wove through the throng of bodies, she made sure to remain close.

"What kind of errands?" Kagome questioned, casting anxious eyes toward the strange objects visible through the windows of the passing shops.

"I'll need to pick up a few books I had ordered, some food for Fawkes, and I agreed to restock some ingredients for Poppy, the Hogwarts Matron."

"And Fawkes is a pet?" Kagome gasped out when a hurried old woman in dark red robes elbowed her in the ribs as she passed. Dumbledore peered back toward her with concern which she waved off.

"Fawkes is my friend and a phoenix,"

"A phoenix?" Kagome burst with curious energy, blushing when Dumbledore turned laughing eyes on her.

"Yes, a phoenix and oh –" Dumbledore paused before veering off the main road and toward a deserted alley. Kagome grunted, pushing against the natural flow of the crowd to join him. She studied the walls, looking for whatever had drawn his attention. Finding nothing of interest she turned her gaze onto him. He gave her a reassuring smile before seizing both of her wrists in a powerful grip. Startled, Kagome allowed her eyes to fall to his hands.

Dumbledore murmured under his breath, the words hanging in the air, before a burst of fiery pain engulfed her wrists. Kagome shrieked in pain, struggling to break free of the iron grip Dumbledore had on her. A pale orange glow emanated from beneath his hands. It felt as if a scalpel enveloped by an inferno was carving into the sensitive skin of her wrists.

Her knees buckled beneath her weight, all of her limbs suddenly feeling drained and she hit the gravel covered floor. Dumbledore whispered a few more words, lasting only a few more moments before he released her.

Kagome curled her arms gingerly to her chest, whimpering pitifully. She studied the angry red markings that were now seared into her skin. Elegant looping letters embellished with delicate swirls curved around each wrist. She couldn't read it. The language, although it looked familiar wasn't something she understood. Latin maybe?

"I apologize," Dumbledore's voice broke the silence. Her head snapped up to look at him, a growl instinctively bubbling in her throat. He held his hands up in a pacifying manner.

"You will now be able to speak and understand English,"

Kagome forced her muscles to relax and backed away, putting cautionary distance between them. This world's magic wasn't like anything she had ever encountered in the past. It wasn't anything like the purity of her priestess power nor the dangerous swirling wilderness of youki; it was another reminder that she was alone in unfamiliar territory. The pain in her wrists pulsed with the last remnants of magic. Giving the abused skin a final tentative stroke, she lowered her hands to her sides. Dumbledore nodded, eyes trained on her before he turned back toward the street and motioned her to follow once again.

She did, leaving a cushion of distance between them so she would be able to counter any further surprises.

She trailed after him as he moved from shop to shop, each filled with strange people, creatures, and items. Finally they entered an apothecary. It was vacant with the exception of a short, thin clerk standing with his back to them, stocking the shelf behind the counter.

Dumbledore moved toward the man and began discussing his order leaving Kagome to scan the shop. Aisles of shelves lined the store all cramped with vials filled with insects, as well as a variety of plants and liquids both familiar and foreign to her. Curiosity urging her forward, she began wandering the aisles, reading the odd names and applications of the items.

She passed a bottle filled with silvery white crystals labeled antimony; a chemical element she vaguely remembered being discussed by one of her professors. Beside that was another bottle, this one filled with a pale blue substance labeled as Syrup of Hellbore, however it was the next item that made her pause. There were a handful of them in a delicate glass jar. Small pale brown spears jutted up toward her, the lengths curling in gentle spirals.

"Horn of Bicorn?" Kagome read aloud.

"Move," A gruff growl startled her out of her observations. Kagome jumped back, nearly bumping into the shelves behind her. She hadn't noticed anyone entering the shop. She shook her head ruefully; Sesshomaru would be so disappointed in her lack of attention.

The man in front of her towered over her small frame. His pale face was riddled with scars and a chunk of his nose appeared to be missing but his most startling feature was his eyes. One dark eye glared down at her and where the other should have been there was an unnatural bulging electric blue eye that whirled around the room, pausing only momentarily before jumping around again.

Kagome stepped away from the shelf, making room in the cramped aisle. Still glaring down at her, the man nodded toward her and limped past her, snatching a fistful of the spiraled horns in a meaty hand on the way.

Kagome grumbled under her breath, irritated at the man's sour demeanor, and watched as his ragged leather coat whipped around the corner and out of sight. Kagome glanced back down at the label where it listed common potions.

"What's a polyjuice potion?" Kagome wondered.

"What was that?"

Kagome turned and found Dumbledore standing behind her holding a ticket with the store's logo on it; a glass vase filled with purple carnations and a plume of smoke surrounding them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled up at him.

"You get what you needed?" Kagome asked.

Dumbledore nodded, guiding her toward the exit.

"Yes, now I do believe it's time we made our way home to Hogwarts."

* * *

Alright parts of this were a bit rushed. I'll go back through and edit some more but as for right now I'm kinda sick of staring at this chapter. I wanted to get this out months ago. Obviously that didn't happen :( I got stuck on a stupid little detail that didn't even make it into this draft. I'd love to hear any thoughts, suggestions, or critiques. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you to Gooberdee, Kedakumi, as well as the 'Guest' for your encouragement last chapter. And a very special thanks to oOLily of the MoonOo! Your review made me feel pretty awesome and I hope I don't disappoint you. I hope everyone enjoys this new installment! Until next time!


	3. Exposure

Exposure

* * *

The next afternoon Kagome found herself wandering the halls of an enormous castle, cradling a scorched and burnt arm to her chest. She's spent most of the morning in the Forbidden Forest helping Hagrid attend to his hybrid pets, something he called blast-ended skrewts.

"Horrible little creatures," Kagome ground out between clenched teeth when a dull throb of pain shot up her arm. Honestly the burn didn't hurt nearly as bad as she knew it should considering she'd nearly been set on fire by the groundskeeper's odd pets. Apparently Hagrid had a love of all creatures whether they were big, small, dangerous, or temperamental. The blast-ended skrewts were huge and not particularly friendly. Hagrid had woken her before dawn and proceeded to drag her through the trees that surrounded the castle. Apparently a few of the creatures had gotten out of the corral he'd built for them and he needed help to wrangle them back inside.

She learned, however, that when Hagrid said a 'few', it translated closer to half a dozen. They tracked the creatures to a wide clearing where Kagome learned exactly what a manticore-fire crab hybrid was. The blast-ended skrewts were huge and not particularly friendly. Thick, shiny gray armor covered nearly their entire bodies and a single enormous stinger curled over their backs. They didn't appear to have a face, let alone eyes, regardless they didn't seem to have any troubles honing in on the two newcomers' presence. The majority of the hybrids allowed themselves to be ushered toward the pen; the exception being two particularly irritable skrewts that refused to cooperate.

With the reflexes she'd honed in the past, combined with her new demonic speed, she was easily able to dodge the skrewts' enormous stingers until they'd worn themselves out. Hagrid had then given her a grateful grin, visible even from behind his bristly beard, and they began herding the wayward creatures toward the gate. It wasn't until a blast of fiery electricity shot toward her that she realized there was more to be cautious of than just the stinger. She'd jumped back, one arm thrown in front of herself in a defensive instinct. She managed to avoid the full force of the blast but her left arm was grazed.

Hagrid had cursed and hastily coaxed the skrewts toward the fence, locking them inside before barreling to her side.

Kagome tried to reassure him that she was fine and it would be healed soon enough however, Hagrid insisted she allow the school's matron to look at the wound. She protested but Hagrid's persistence and the worried wrinkle of his brows made her to cave within moments. So, with the help of her nonexistent sense of direction, she now found herself lost within the long halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She growled in frustration, descending another flight of stairs. She had already moved up and down several floors without any luck. She couldn't believe they expected young children to be able to navigate the labyrinth of hallways, rooms, and staircases. Exasperated, she huffed and decided to change tactics. Turning her nose to the air she locked onto the freshest scent; the scent of blackberries and ground coffee. Brow furrowing with the effort it took to concentrate on the individual scent while thousands of other lingering aromas layered the hallway, she latched on and began tracking.

If she couldn't find the nurse's office on her own, she'd find someone who could show her. Pursuing the tangy smell, she had to pause when she became bombarded by the aroma of fire, spices, herbs, and an assortment of foods. Glancing around, her brow furrowed in confusion. There weren't any doors nearby but she must have been near the kitchens. She closed her eyes and moved on, trying to ignore the distractions. Another deep breath and she was able to push aside the fog of smell.

He was close. Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with the man she'd been searching for. He was tall and thin with black shoulder length hair. Pale skin was pulled taut over high cheek bones and dark eyes scrutinized her mercilessly from across the long hallway.

Heat engulfed her face in mortification. She must've looked like a nutcase wandering around with her eyes closed. Muscling through her embarrassment, she marched toward the man, fists clenching and unclenching. The man turned to level the full force of his glare on her. She gave an anxious smile in return.

"Excuse me, sir-" She began before he abruptly cut her off.

"Professor," He intoned. "Professor Severus Snape."

"Professor," She agreed, fidgeting. "I don't know my way around and I got lost trying to find the infirmary," Kagome raised her scalded arm for him to see. "I was hoping you'd be able to give me directions." She peered up at the stoic man hopefully.

His impressive height loomed over her silently, a small sneer pulling at the corner of his mouth, before he finally diverted his attention to her proffered arm. Dark eyebrows instantly shot up and suspicious eyes turned to rove her face.

She pulled back, startled at his sudden change in demeanor. She bit the inside of her cheek at her carelessness. The burn _was_ pretty gruesome. Her forearm was a bright, angry red, the upper dermis sloughing off, but the skin was already pinching together; rapidly healing. The power of the demonic blood now flowing through her veins dulled the pain she knew would have had the average human screaming in agony.

"High pain tolerance" She supplied lamely. The dour professor obviously wasn't impressed with her excuse but with a final scrutinizing glare, he spun on his heel, black robes billowing in his wake, and beckoned her to follow. Kagome scurried behind him, keeping pace, grateful to have someone to lead the way through the maze of halls.

A grin pulled at her lips. The erratic cacophony of smells blanketing the halls was an inescapable onslaught on her enhanced senses but, this man marching beside her, his scent calmed her nerves. She could understand how Inuyasha's heightened sense of smell drove him crazy at times. The sudden thought of her companion caused a hitch in her step. She shook her head and took deep breath of caffeine and berries, allowing it to ease away some of the sadness and self-hatred that spilled into her chest. She smiled again and looked at her guide, meeting his gaze. A single brow was raised in her direction, demanding an explanation. A bark of laughter burst past her lips at the sight. Sesshomaru looked at her like that whenever she was doing something he deemed odd.

She ignored his questioning gaze and continued to grin like a fool as they walked.

"So what subject do you teach, Professor?" She was interested to hear what kind of things would be taught in a magical school. Wondering what was true versus what was folklore.

Rather than answer, the man stopped in front of a door and pulled it open.

"The infirmary." He said, impatiently waiting for her to step through the door. Kagome nodded and moved inside. The room was long and each wall was lined with cots. The scent of herbs was heavy in the air and she found herself irritated that she hadn't been able to find it on her own. Regardless, she was happy she'd tracked down the professor. Severus stepped in, moved to a door at the other end of the room and knocked. A moment later the door was opened from the other side revealing a woman with curly grey hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck

"Yes?" She questioned, peering up at the professor.

"Poppy," Snape nodded toward her, stepping aside to reveal Kagome. "I believe there is someone here in need of your services."

The woman stepped toward her, mouth drawn into a thin line, all business. She quickly guided Kagome to one of the cots and forced her to sit down. A half hour passed slowly while Kagome allowed the matron to poke, prod, and finally bandage her arm. Meanwhile Severus observed the interaction silently from the corner. Kagome peered up at him through the veil of her bangs. She assumed he would leave as soon as he'd delivered her to her destination but he seemed to have other intentions.

His unblinking gaze was unnerving and she found herself shifting restlessly on the mattress, despite Madame Pomfrey's reprimanding gaze. The man remained stone-faced, eyes trained on her form as Madame Pomfrey handed her a vial of bubbling white liquid. She quickly downed the contents, an oddly thick mixture, and returned the glass. The matron nodded her approval and escorted Kagome to the door, listing off some side effects that may appear while the healing potion worked through her system. Kagome listened halfheartedly, the majority of her concentration on the silent professor following them to the doorway.

Madame Pomfrey urged her to return within the week so she could monitor her progress. Based on her experience with demons in the past, Kagome had little doubt that the injury would be healed before she woke tomorrow morning. However, based on the stern gaze she was receiving from the older woman she figured that there would be no sense in arguing so, with a final promise, Snape was leading her out the door.

Silence engulfed the couple once again as they navigated the castle. It was nice. Although, the professor wasn't particularly friendly or inviting, the castle itself had a welcoming aura that was hard to ignore. It felt safe and safe was a feeling that had become hard to find in the last few years of her life. They stopped just outside of the door she had used to enter the castle and with little effort she pushed open the heavy, ornate door.

Hogwarts, and the surrounding courtyard, was beautiful. A vast forest teeming with wildlife surrounded the borders. Near the boundary there was a large lake that glimmered with the sunlight. The lake itself had a bounty of wild flowers decorating it's edges. On the opposite side of the courtyard was Hagrid's hut, smoke billowing from the chimney along with the scent of roasting fish and vegetables. It was impossible not to appreciate the sight.

Snape's voice brought her out of her reverie. His words serving as a douse of ice water through her veins.

"I know what you are." Kagome turned toward the man. He remained still as stone, eyes fixed on the surrounding forest. "Dumbledore informed me of his detour through Japan. You don't belong here," Sharp eyes finally turned on her, locking on her wide amethyst orbs.

"If I even suspect you have ill intentions toward anyone within these walls, I will not hesitate to put you down like the animal you are." Kagome noticed the subtle movement of his hand within the folds of his robes. Eyes burning from the tears that wanted to flow down her face, she turned back to the scenery. If the roles were reversed, she would feel the same way. She wouldn't want her loved ones anywhere near someone so dangerous and volatile. The few times Inuyasha had lost control and been overpowered by the demonic blood running through his veins had been terrifying. She didn't know who he would turn on or if she would be able to break him away from the blood lust. She nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"I understand," She murmured, and without looking back she stepped away, allowing the doors to seal behind her.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update! For a long time I was really determined not to post until I had a minimum of 10 reviews. Well... that didn't happen. But I am sooo grateful to everyone who _did_ review or favorite my little disaster (I really need to go back and edit bits of my earlier chapters). So here's my show of appreciation. I love writing. And I love reading other people's writing. So for everyone who's still hanging around, I'd love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoy! Thanks!


	4. Storm Within

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners which is not me

* * *

Storm Within

* * *

It was a wonder how demons ever got any sleep. The cellar that had been her room for nearly two months had been more than uncomfortable. The stone floor that served as her bed had been glacial against her bruised back, the rotting smell of her own skin where the shackles had chaffed and peeled the flesh burned her nostrils, however there had been one redeeming factor. She didn't realize it at the time but her prison was remarkably quiet.

In contrast, the outside world she now found herself was very loud. The first few weeks of her stay with Hagrid, every creak of the old house, every groan of the forest, every scuffle of tiny scampering feet flowed into her ears with sharp clarity. It made sleep impossible. Thankfully she found focusing on the gentle lull of Hagrid's breathing and the soothing pops of the fire helped to lure her to rest. Still, it didn't take more than the gentle rapping of a fist on the door of the cabin to wake her.

The hitch in breath and the creak of the mattress signaled Hagrid's own return to consciousness. The giant groaned, making his way to the door, fruitlessly attempting to avoid the creaking floorboards. Kagome sighed and snuggled into the heavy quilt Hagrid had provided her, content to let him handle whoever was at the door.

The old wood scraped against the floor as he pulled the door open. On the other side of the threshold stood a tall, black-haired woman in emerald green robes. Her stern, aged face was drawn tight with worry.

"Minerva," Hagrid's tired voice broke the stillness. "Somethin' the matter?"

"There was an event at the World Cup late last evening." Kagome saw the woman's sharp eyes cut toward her cot. Minerva's pale lips pressed into a thin line before turning her gaze back to the man before her. Kagome fought hard to swallow the lump of anxiety that had lodged in her throat under the woman's stare but she knew that, in the darkness of the early morning, the woman couldn't possibly see her.

"Quidditch is quite the event" Hagrid joked in an attempt to release some of the tension. The tall woman made an effort to smile, although it was strained and looked hardly more pleasant than a grimace.

"Dumbledore is gathering everyone in the Great Hall,"

"Oh," Hagrid mumbled lamely, eyes moving toward the lump of quilts where Kagome lay curled. Kagome wondered briefly if his giant heritage gave him any enhanced senses but she quickly discarded the thought. Minerva placed a gentle hand on the giant's arm, drawing his attention. She shook her head.

"I still need to retrieve Filius and Rolanda but I will be in shortly."

Nodding in understanding, Hagrid assured the woman he would be inside momentarily and shut the door once she had disappeared. Hagrid grabbed a pink umbrella that lay propped beside the table and, with a faint whisper of _lumos_, the umbrella's tip illuminated with a pale bluish light.

Kagome cringed at the sudden assault and buried her face into her quilt. Hagrid hurriedly grasped the umbrella's tip in his meaty fist and brought it to his lips. Blowing out puffs of air, the light gradually dimmed until it was just bright enough to allow him to maneuver through the hut.

Kagome feigned sleep when Hagrid peered in her direction. She knew she wasn't wanted in whatever meeting that would be transpiring and she didn't want to force Hagrid into the awkward conversation as to 'why'. So, with wry amusement she watched the giant tiptoe around the hut. He pulled on his boots, dished some kibble as well as some leftover chicken into Fang's bowl, hastily scrawled a note, presumably for her, and he was out the door.

Kagome lay wrapped in the quilt for a few moments, debating on whether or not to go back to bed but finally, with a resigned sigh, she kicked the blankets off. She gave a lazy stretch and wandered to the table where Hagrid had left the rumpled paper. In the giant's heavy writing, the note simply read "Early meeting. I'll catch up with you at breakfast" Shrugging, Kagome set about getting ready for the day.

She pulled a brush through her hair, got dressed, and gave Fang an affectionate scratch behind his ears before she headed out the door toward the greenhouse. She'd gotten well acquainted with the professor who taught herbology at Hogwarts. After her incident with the skrewts, Hagrid had allowed her a few days to recover and, while it wasn't necessary, Kagome had no desire to get familiar with any more of Hagrid's pets anytime soon. That's when she had found herself wandering into the greenhouse.

Pomona Sprout was a kind, older woman with gray hair who taught her classes inside the greenhouses. When Kagome first met the squat woman, she had proudly introduced herself as the head of the Hufflepuff house. Kagome wasn't entirely certain what the 'houses' were but Hagrid provided her with a vague explanation that Hogwarts students were separated into different teams. Being the Head of a house seemed to be an important position in the faculty, so, when Kagome approached the door, she was surprised to hear someone moving around inside.

Kagome had assumed the professor would have been asked to attend the same meeting Hagrid had been whisked away for. With a shrug, Kagome opened the door, expecting to see the cheery professor hard at work, instead she found a boy with a round face and brown hair staring at her curiously.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted with uncertainty. She was sure that the students wouldn't be arriving until the next Sunday.

"Oh, hi," The boy stuttered, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. "I was looking for Professor Sprout" He raised the pot in his arms containing what looked like a cactus that, rather than spines, was covered in boils as way of explanation.

"I think that the professors have all been called to a meeting this morning. Something about what happened at the World Cup?" Kagome supplied in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner, coupled with a shrug. She didn't want to appear too eager for information. Regardless her eyes remained fixed on the boy, curious to see if he knew anything.

"Oh," The boy replied with a puzzled hum, his lips pursing in thought as his eyes scanned her. Kagome took a self conscious step back.

"Sorry," The boy stuttered, waving his hands frantically, face turning a fierce shade of red. "I just realized I don't recognize you." He hurried to explain.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. His embarrassment was adorable He clutched anxiously at the pot in his hands, eyes shifting to look at anything but her. Deciding to rescue him from further torture, she gave a small bow and extended her hand out toward him.

My name's Kagome. I'm not a student. I'm staying with Hagrid and helping around the grounds whenever I can,"

He smiled gratefully and grasped her hand.

"Neville."

"Well, Neville, the professors have been gone a while now. The meeting should be wrapping up soon. Would you like to head in for breakfast?"

Neville gave an enthusiastic nod, his tawny hair swaying with the movement and he proceeded to lead the way out the door, pausing briefly to put the potted plant on a long table. Kagome couldn't help the happy smile that adorned her face as she turned to follow him.

It was invigorating being around someone who didn't know who she was. Neville's aura was soothing, brushing against her senses in an unconscious call and the soft tenor of his voice flowed through her sensitive ears as they conversed. A cozy feeling settled in her chest, a feeling she didn't want to lose so, without giving herself the opportunity to over think, she carefully wrapped her fingers in the crook of his elbow.

Kagome kept her eyes trained ahead as Neville turned wide eyes toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see his face flush with color but he didn't pull away. Kagome exhaled silently, unsure when she'd begun holding her breath and they continued their sedate pace.

Kagome knew she was being selfish, wanting to bask in the soothing aura his soul emitted. Neville's naivety was clear. He didn't know about the beast she housed; the beast that she _was. _Regardless, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. He gave her a bright, innocent smile that she returned with her own happy grin. Together they moved down the hallway toward the Great Hall, chatting about whatever topic came to mind.

They paused outside the doors leading into the Great Hall, Neville raising a hand, ready to push when Kagome's fingers curling right around his arm drew his full attention toward her.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, the frantic auras pulsing inside of the room on the other side of the door made her uneasy. Wide blue eyes locked onto curious brown.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry" Kagome jerked her hand away from him, unsure what kind of strength she now possessed. However, scanning his face, she didn't see any pain, merely confusion over her odd behavior. Her face flamed under his scrutiny. She waited a moment for her heart to calm before speaking.

"I think the meeting is till going."

"Really?" Neville questioned before using the hand he still had poised to ease the door open a bit. He craned his neck, bobbing about trying to see what was going on inside. Kagome followed his example but found the effort to be fruitless. However, having the door open allowed the voices inside to spill into the hallway.

"There is no need for such panic, Sybill," Kagome recognized the tight voice of the woman who had come to the Hagrid's home earlier that morning. Neville turned towards her and silently mouthed 'Professor McGonagall'. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"No" The other woman cried. "No more than a month ago, before the games, I saw the club in the tea leaves forewarning of an attack" The woman's voice dropped an octave, continuing. "And there is still more to come."

Kagome saw Neville press a hand to his mouth, suppressing a smile. Neville turned toward her and explained in a tiny whisper.

"That's Professor Trelawney. She can be a bit dramatic."

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"An' the skull," Hagrid's voice filtered through the door, pausing hesitantly. "The dark mark was summoned fer the first time in fifteen years."

Beside her, Neville drew in a sharp breath. Blue eyes turned up toward the tall boy in concern. He didn't acknowledge her. Instead, fear filled honey brown eyes remained transfixed on the heavy wooden door in front of them. Tremors coursed through his thin frame and a sour smell she instinctively knew was terror assaulted her nose.

Kagome was no longer listening to the conversation taking place inside the Great Hall. All of her senses were trained on Neville's trembling form, his aura shrinking and condensing around him in an attempt to protect him from a danger that wasn't present.

She called to him in an urgent whisper but he remained oblivious. Gently, hyper aware of her claws, Kagome paced her hand on Neville's cheek, urging him to turn away and look at her. Large brown, doe eyes looked down at her. Sadness, pain and anger swirled beneath the glossy sheen of tears that gathered in his eyes.

"You're alright." Kagome felt the words slip passed her lips before she could stop them. He stared at her a moment before nearly collapsing into her. Kagome gripped tight to the dark robes the boy wore, pulling him into her embrace. Neville's fingers curled desperately into the silk of her haori as silent grief overtook him.

Kagome's lips pressed into a thin line. This kind of pain was something she knew could not be soothed with pretty words. This kind of heart ache cut deep. No word would ease the pain. So, she remained silent and allowed him to burrow his face into the crook of her neck as he wept.

* * *

I'm sorry this update was so slow coming but my grandmother died recently and I've had a hard time getting motivated to write. I think I'm starting to get a rhythm. Hopefully. I have a few stories I've been considering such as a crossover with a gender bent Ariel from The Little Mermaid. And I've been watching reruns of House so I thought something involving that crossover would be fun. And I don't think there are nearly enough Miroku/Kagome pairings. So gotta throw that in as well as a Kohaku/Kag. Another that's been on my mind has been a Twilight cross. I kinda have something started but I'm not sure who Kagome should be paired with.. I'll be putting a poll up on my bio if anyone's interested in sharing their thoughts.

Enough of that. I really appreciate all the support whether it's in the form of favs or reviews. Let me know what you think of this newest chapter and I hope to have the next up soon.


	5. A New Year

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners which, unfortunately, is not me.

* * *

The New Year

* * *

Kagome and Neville skipped breakfast that day. Neville remained silent as Kagome escorted him up to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't know what was wrong and she didn't want to push him for information when he was so shaken. So, reluctantly, Kagome bid him goodbye outside the common room, unable to go any further due to the stubborn woman inside the portrait guarding the entrance, and retreated to Hagrid's hut.

Neville remained in the tower the following day making Kagome worry that she may not have the opportunity to see him again until after he was given time away from class. However, late that night, before the rest of the student body was scheduled to arrive, a soft knock rapped against the wooden door of Hagrid's home. Recognizing the scent beyond, Kagome whipped the door open with a blinding smile and pulled him in for a hug. Neville blushed and stuttered for several minutes before he calmed down. Hagrid, standing by the fireplace gave the boy a warm smile and offered him cake which Neville nervously refused. Neville apologized for his strange behavior the previous day, earning a confused glance from Hagrid and a vehement refusal from Kagome as well as another embrace.

They all gathered around the fireplace, talking and laughing for nearly an hour before Hagrid ushered the boy back toward the castle, explaining with a wink that they would all need rest for the excitement that would come the next day. Kagome and Neville made promises to get together once he had settled into his classes and with a smile the boy turned and hurried inside.

Hagrid quickly fell asleep. Kagome laid down on her cot but found it impossible to sleep. She had too much energy buzzing through her veins and, being a demon, she didn't require much rest anyway. Instead, she lay awake, impatiently waiting for the sun to reemerge.

By time the morning light began moving across the horizon, Kagome had gotten dressed, harvested some vegetables from Hagrid's garden, and had a stew cooking over the fire. It wasn't often that Hagrid went to the castle for breakfast so Kagome took it upon herself to make something for him most mornings. When Hagrid awoke, Kagome hastily poured him a bowl, smiling at his thanks, and was soon bouncing up the castle courtyard. She kept busy most of the day by helping Professor Sprout get things ready for her classes as well as getting acquainted with the other professors with the exception of Professor Moody; the man she had learned would be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She couldn't pin it down but something about him felt off. The fact that he had an obvious dislike for her didn't help her to culminate any warm feelings toward him either.

When evening drew near Hagrid led her deep into the forbidden forest; deeper than she'd been thus far. He paused outside the gate of what looked to be a large fence and turned to her with a grin.

"Now beyond 'ere is somethin' I'm real proud of. They may give ya a start but dint you worry. They're friendly."

Kagome returned Hagrid's enthusiastic grin and followed him into the paddock. Beyond, she spotted dozens of a creature she'd never seen before. They resembled black horses. Black, emaciated horses with long leathery wings sprouting from their backs and glossy, pure white eyes. Narrow faces curled into a sharp beak with razor sharp fangs. A young foal spotted Hagrid and eagerly, if not clumsily, trotted over, looking up at the giant expectantly.

"These are Thestrals and this 'ere youngster was born just a few weeks ago," He said, fishing through the pocket of his heavy coat. He pulled out a strip of raw meat and tossed it in the air. Thin wings fluttered eagerly as the thestral jumped to catch it.

Kagome laughed in delight, cautiously moving toward the young creature. She glanced toward Hagrid in question. He nodded eagerly toward her. "Go on. They're all friendly. I reckon this is the only tame heard of its size in all o' Great Britain." He boasted.

Kagome moved forward and placed a hand on the creature's back. The skin that met her palm was cool and sleek. The foal paid her no attention, enjoying it's treat as her hand glided down the protruding bones of it's spine.

"They're amazing." Kagome marveled.

"An' clever, too." Hagrid preened. "But the reason we're here" He gestured toward black carriages situated just outside the paddock. "We need to get 'em strapped in for when the kids arrive." Hagrid led her toward the carriages and walked her through the process. Soon, they were marching through the forest and toward Hogsmeade, the nearby town, where they would be picking up the Hogwarts students. Dozens of thestrals, carriages in tow, followed obediently behind them. By time they pulled up toward a train station the sun was dipping low on the horizon.

"The firs' years'll be riding with us across the Black Lake," Hagrid explained, gesturing toward where several dozen boats were lined up along the shore of the Great Lake. "The Hogwarts Express should be arrivin' soon." Hagrid explained, moving toward a bench and getting comfortable. The thick wood creaked as he settled down, Kagome joined him on the bench and stretched her legs. "The rest o' the students will be taking the carriages up."

"Why are we crossing the lake?" Kagome wondered, peering up at Hogwarts. It wasn't far but the castle looked deceptively small from the distance.

"It's tradition!" Hagrid exclaimed with excitement, eyes shining. A long, high pitched whistle pierced the air drawing their attention. Hagrid jumped from his seated position as a locomotive appeared in the distance. "Come, come!" He waved her eagerly toward the carriages. Kagome followed his lead and took hold of the reins of a nearby thestral and lead the beast toward the platform's edge. The remaining thestrals fell into line without further prompting.

Within moments the long passenger train pulled into the station and a flood of people garbed in long robes, most wearing ties of various colors knotted around their necks, poured onto the platform. The train released a plume of smoke in what sounded like a heavy sigh, the sound, however was nearly drowned out by the wild chatter of the excited crowd. Many of the older students hurried toward the black carriages and piled inside. Once full, the horse-like creatures then began a lazy pace up toward the castle. Kagome watched with a smile beside Hagrid.

"Yer first time seein' Hogwarts is one of the most spectacular memories a young wizard kin have." Hagrid gave Kagome a fond smile. His big black eyes swirled with the memory of his own experience. Hagrid turned away from her and toward the crowd, his voice bellowing out over the noise.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over this way!" A crowd of young witches and wizards gathered around the giant. Kagome stood off to the side watching the amazed and jubilant faces that gazed up toward the enormous professor in wonder. Hagrid led the crowd toward the boat, Kagome trailing behind and both began helping the students step into the boats.

Finally, the last student came forward, a boy with mousy brown hair and a toothy grin on his face. He scrambled into the boat and gripped at the bow with tiny fists. With everyone settled, Kagome turned toward Hagrid. He stood with a broad grin visible behind his bushy beard.

"Yer next, missy."

Kagome squeaked in shock as Hagrid's hands wrapped around her arms, lifting her off the ground with ease and depositing her into the boat behind the brunet boy. Kagome let out a huff of mock exasperation and sent a playful glare toward Hagrid who brushed off her glare with a guffaw and moved toward the last boat. Glancing around for oars, Kagome was surprised as the boat gave a small jerk and began gliding across the water of it's own volition, toward the castle in the distance.

This world was amazing and Kagome wasn't sure if she'd ever get enough of it's wonders. In the feudal era, it was rare that magic was used without wicked intentions. The magic here was stunning and felt as though it had no limits. The boy in front of her turned to face her as she burst into energetic laughter. His face reflected the excitement she was sure her own face displayed. The boat gave a gentle rock as he leaned toward her, extending a hand in greeting.

"Dennis Creevey."

"Kagome Higurashi." She answered, moving to shake his hand when a shadow gliding beneath the surface of the lake drew her attention. Apparently, Dennis saw the same thing because next thing she knew he was leaning precariously over the side of the boat.

"Careful," Kagome cried in alarm. Her warning went unheard.

"What was that? Where'd it go?" Dennis exclaimed before racing to the other side of the boat. The small vessel rocked with the motion.

"Dennis! No!" Kagome reached for the little first year, attempting to pull him back but, just as her fingers grazed the thick fabric of his robes, the boat flipped. Murky water flooded her nose and mouth. She spun for a moment before she was able to orient herself. She coughed and sputtered as she broke the surface, expelling the harsh liquid from her lungs and greedily sucking in the cold night air. Dennis appeared beside her giving her a sheepish look. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, watching as their boat sailed seamlessly away from them.

_Fantastic._ Kagome thought sourly. Her ire, however, was quickly replaced by shock as she felt something long and smooth slither around her waist. A shriek tore from her throat as she was wrenched from the water and deposited into the boat that had been leaving them behind. Kagome shivered as a slick tentacle disappeared beneath the water. A second tentacle dropped Dennis beside her. His eyes were wide and full of awe. He moved to the side of the boat with care and searched the depths.

"Thank you!" He called, waving enthusiastically at nothing.

Kagome groaned as she sunk to the bottom of the boat and watched the stars as the boat coasted. A small jolt signaled their arrival to the castle's dock. She was really tempted to just lie there, possibly take a nap, but the sight of Minerva McGonagall glaring down at her sapped the thought from her brain. Kagome sat up, her spine practically gave an audible snap with the motion.

"Professor?" Kagome winced at the pathetic crack of her own voice.

"Well?" McGonagall's sharp voice snapped. "Come along you two."

Dennis scurried onto the deck, Kagome following behind him. Their waterlogged clothes slopped along the stone pathway as they trudged behind the shrewd professor. The tall woman led them up toward the doors that led into the Great Hall. The long hallway was empty save for the three of them. Apparently the other students were already inside. McGonagall spun on them in a whirl of emerald robes.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall's glare pierced the drenched boy and girl whose eyes were glued to the stone floor.

_Great. As If McGonagall didn't already have enough reason to dislike me. _Kagome thought crossly. Dennis and Kagome both fidgeted beneath the hard stare. It only took a few moments before Dennis cracked under the pressure.

"There was something in the water, Professor!" Dennis' voice burst. "And my brother has told me so much about Hogwarts and he's always showing pictures to my mum, dad, and me! And he says there's a giant squid that lives in the lake. Kagome was tellin' me to be careful. I was just tryin' to get a look at the squid but then the boat tipped! Then, we were in the water and the boat was leaving us behind. I thought we were gonna have to swim to shore but this giant tentacle grabbed us up out of the water and put us back in the boat! It was amazing!"

Kagome stared wide eyed at the boy. She had to fight valiantly to keep herself from smiling. She doubted McGonagall would appreciate any sign of mirth concerning the situation. Beside her, Dennis' chest heaved and his face was flushed from his long winded explanation. He gazed up at the old professor, hoping for understanding.

Kagome glanced up at the woman through the mess of her sopping bangs and was surprised to see the barest signs of a twitch at the corner of her lips. There was a long pause where McGonagall gave each of them an appraising look. Kagome got the impression that she was merely stalling in order to watch them squirm. Finally, her eyes softened.

"Alright, but I expect this to be the last of this sort of nonsense from you." McGonagall spoke, a thinly veiled threat lingering beneath the surface. Dennis nodded desperately and although McGonagall's attention was focused on the boy, Kagome nodded as well.

McGonagall turned toward the door with a flourish and Dennis took the opportunity to wheel around to stand in front of Kagome. Kagome couldn't help the grin that shined on her face. Dennis was beaming up at her with such excitement she thought he might burst. A laugh bubbled passed her lips and she enveloped the small boy in a hug. His robes, as well as her haori and hakamas made a wet squelching noise. Dennis erupted into laughter as she hoisted him under her arm and raced after McGonagall.

The tall professor pulled a wand from the pocket of her robes and waved it over the two as they paused in front of her. Kagome watched in amazement as the water that drenched her and Dennis siphoned from their hair and clothes.

"On you go." McGonagall smiled, beckoning them through the door. Kagome set Dennis down and looked on as he raced to stand with the other first year students. A smile pulled at Kagome's face as she moved her gaze up toward McGonagall. The happiness and pride shining in her green eyes was clear. I was obvious to her that the older woman loved this place as well as the people in it. McGonagall's attention fell onto her once more and Kagome's heart warmed pleasantly at the beautiful smile she received.

"Let us go get you settled, shall we? The Sorting will be starting soon." McGonagall turned from her and Kagome found herself prancing after her in excitement. Despite the circumstances, Kagome wanted to embrace the beauty in this new world.

_One day at a time_.

* * *

Thank you for all your support and well wishes. But I'd especially like to thank Trinabear for your review because you pointed out that in the 1st chapter I mentioned a 'suppressing necklace' or sorts. Well I intended to edit that out and forgot! Changed my mind about the tactics. Sorry I'm all over the place. Kagome is a full demon. I'll be revealing hints about what type later. Points to anyone who can guess! Love you guys! R &amp; R. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
